


The Demon's Spawn Date

by Fujoshi_sama



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Attempt at first kiss, Drive-Thru Movie Date, Duke doesn't even know why he's here, First Dates, M/M, Overprotective Jason, Overprotective Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshi_sama/pseuds/Fujoshi_sama
Summary: Red Hood and Red Robin not being overprotective and not spying on their not brother's date





	The Demon's Spawn Date

“We let our guard down big time, Red Robin,”Red Hood hissed under the red mask. The night was attacked with large streaks of white light coming from the huge screen in the drive-thru movie lawn. They were a couple dozens of cars and groups of people spread out on the field to watch the classic black and white horror film, Dracula. Red Hood, Red Robin and The Signal had made post on a building not too far away from the site. To Red Hood and Red Robin, this was probably the most important mission they had yet to face. The situation was dire. The game had started long before they realized and their opponent was already several moves ahead. Hood did a quick scan of all the cars on the lawn before landing on the blue pick up truck parked in a quiet spot in the back.

 

“I’ve spotted them,” Hood alerts Red Robin.

 

“You guys are so going to get in trouble,” The Signal laid back on a wall across from the ledge where Red Hood and Red Robin hovered. They both ignored him and continued on their respective tasks. He honestly doesn’t know how he got involved in this. One point he thinks he’s doing patrols and the next he is here. Red Robin tinkered with the control panel on his left arm while Hood continued to spy on their target. 

 

“Are the bugs online yet?” Hood asked.

 

“They are online,” Red Robin nodded and turned on the radio on his controller. There was nothing much to listen to but the sounds of people munching popcorn and slight shuffling. 

 

“Dick and Alfred are not going to be happy about this,” Signal continued to talk to the deaf-eared boys. “And  **he** is going to kill you when he finds out.”

 

“He’s not going to find out,” Red Robin put on his binoculars and narrow down on the truck. He zooms in close enough to see the two boys sitting shoulder by shoulder in the trunk sharing a bucket of popcorn. 

 

“You know I thought you guys hated Damian.”

 

“We do!” Red Robin and Red Hood synced.

 

“Uh-huh,” Signal scoffed, “and that’s why your spying on his date with Jon like over-protective brothers?”

 

“We are not brothers,” Tim snapped.

 

“And we are definitely not over-protective over the demon spaw - wait what the hell is that brat doing?” Red Hood focused back on the couple in the truck. Jon took a long yawn and stretched his arms up before slowly wrapping one around Damian’s shoulders. “Wow, Kent could you be any more obvious?” Hood clenched down on his binoculars. 

 

“For god sake Damian, knock him off already,” Red Robin mumbled under his breath. Damian turned his eyes sideways and glanced at Jon’s arm resting on his shoulder. Jon body was rigid with his face turned to the screen pretending to watch the movie. Damian clicked his tongue and leaned in towards Jon. He ignored the blush on the younger’s face with the increased contact and munched on the popcorn.

 

“I swear I am getting every piece of Kryptonite in the bat cave and lodging them into that little shit’s body,”

 

“Don’t,” The Signal’s voice hardened. That was a threat he wasn’t sure if The Hood would live up to or not. “He’s a good kid and I think he’ll be good for Damian. A little sunshine to go with all the madness he goes through in Gotham.”

 

“That there,” Red Robin spat and pointed at Jon with disdain, “is not a kid. That is a raging hormonal teenager that is pushing his luck and getting way too touchy with my little brother.” Red Hood snapped back up and could see Jon slipping his hand down from Damian's shoulder to his waist.

 

“I thought you said you weren’t brothers,” Signal smirked quietly to himself.

 

“Who the fuck does this little punk think he is?!” Red Hood barked. It was a wonder how Jon hadn’t heard them yet. It was normal for him to limit his hearing like his Dad but The Signal thought the Kryptonian would pick up on something by now. “I’m butchering this kid.” Red Hood slide out his guns. The Signal really hoped that they were only loaded with regular bullets. 

 

“Wait?” Red Robin hopped forward and gasped. “I think this bastard is actually going to make a move on Damian.”

 

“What?!”

 

Jon was no longer trying to fool himself nor Damian that he had any interest in the movie. His eyes were solely on Damian who had actually taken a particular liking to the showing. Jon's lips curved watching those green eyes focus on the screen with the subtle amusement hidden behind them - something you could only pick up after years of knowing Damian Wayne. He pulled Damian in closer and dipped in nose down to rest in Damian’s soft hair. “Dami,” Jon whispered into Damian’s hair. He snapped back when he got a groan in return. “Damian?” Jon asked and fixed himself to see Damian’s face.

 

“The popcorn is done,” Damian stared down at the bottom of the container with only a few kernels left. 

 

“Oh,” Jon pursed his lip and chuckled. He forgets how much Damian loves his snacks sometimes. “I could get us another one.” Jon moved to jump out of the trunk when Damian lifted his hand and pressed him back down to sit.

 

“No worries, I’ll go get it,” Damian waved him off, “plus I was feeling for a churro instead.”

 

“Okay,” Jon shrugged and took his wallet out of his back pocket. “I think a churro cost two dollars.” Jon rustled through the crushed dollars in his wallet and took out a five to hand to Damian, “Get something else if you want.” Damian stared at the bill in Jon’s hand and furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“What is that for?” Damian asked.

 

“The churro?” Jon answered unsure himself.

 

“Jon, I can more than afford a churro.”

 

“Yeah, but I’m the one taking you out on a date so it’s my treat.”

 

“But you already paid for the movie tickets, the popcorn and our drinks,” Damian folded his arms and huffed. Regardless of how annoyed he looked Jon knew that Damian was worried about exhausting his wallet.

 

“Damian, I asked you out on this date so,” in a quick second Jon took Damian’s wallet from his pocket and stuck the bill in Damian’s hand, “I pay. You can treat me next time.” It would have been a smooth snapback if in the midst of Jon’s sudden confidence he did not catch on to what he was implying for the future. The facade crumbled back into his nervous mess, “I - I  mean if you ask me out on a date, not that you have to ask, I would totally ask if you are willing to go on another date with me, of course, if I don’t make a complete mess of this-” Damian placed a finger on Jon’s lips and smiled.

 

“You’re doing well so take it easy corn cob,” Damian spoke in a soft tone and moved closer to Jon to lean his head on the younger’s shoulder. “Even with your transparent actions.”

 

Jon blushed a bright pink and ducked his head, “That obvious huh?”

 

“I’m giving you the opportunity to make up for it.”

 

Jon bounced up and furrowed his eyebrows, “What about your churro?” Damian held a straight face against Jon and it took a few seconds for the dots to connect in his mind, “Oh?”

 

“ _ TT”  _ Damian rolled his eyes and leaned in towards Jon. The Kryptonian reached his hand out to cup Damian’s cheeks and lead his lips. Jon's eyes fluttered shut when he could felt their nose touch and turned his head.

 

“Get your fucking hands off my little brother!” The synced voices caused Jon jumped back before his and Damian’s lips could meet. A cold feeling went down his spine when he recognized the two voices. 

 

“Jason! Tim!” Jon whipped around in the direction of the sources. He could see Red Robin and Red Hood on the edge of the building, armed and ready to fight

 

Damian eyes widened before they narrowed down dangerously, “Todd and Drake?”

 

“Ummm, I thought you said your family was cool with ‘us’”Jon's face went white after hearing a colourful threat from Red Hood. Damian pushed up and began to search the trunk until he found a tiny bug placed at the rim of Jon’s truck.

 

Damian placed a hand over his head and groaned, “Shit, who told them?” Damian had made sure to keep his plans secred from Jason and Tim. He was sure that Dick and Alfred would keep their mouth shut so he was certain that Duke blabbed ignorant of the consequences. 

The night was a blur after that with Damian arguing with Jason and Tim and flashes of swords and batarangs clashing and guns firing. It all calmed down mostly after Tim had a talk with Jon and Jason gave out his list of threats. Jon was officially terrified of the Bat Family. The most ridiculous of it all to Duke was that Jason and Tim still refused to acknowledge Damian as their brother. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, I didn't know what to do with the end. Leave a comment, tell me what you think. Give me some ideas for my next project with this pairing (I take anything from General to Explicit).


End file.
